McDonald's
McDonald's is an American fast food restaurant company founded in 1940 by Richard and Maurice McDonald and expanded into an empire under the leadership of businessman Ray Kroc in 1955. It is based in Oak Brook, Illinois and is one of the largest fast food chains in the world, with an investment of billions in the real estate of their franchise land properties alone and roughly 68 million people visit a McDonald's every day. .]] The company is also a major television commercial sponsor of children's programming, as McDonald's can gain a return profit by licensing specific shows to be made into their Happy Meal Toys to sell their meals to kids. In 2007, Toei and TV Asahi signed a deal with McDonalds to sponsor their Sunday morning kids shows, including Kamen Rider in 2010, for Happy Set Toys at their Japanese-based restaurants. In addition, Bandai has an exclusive partnership with McDonald's to distribute promotional sets of Kamen Rider trading cards in Happy Sets for their video arcade cabinet machines such as Ganbarizing. In-universe, Sakurako Sawatari purchased a McDonald's meal in episode 24 of Kamen Rider Kuuga, only to leave it for Yusuke Godai to eat. Though the meal had gone cold, Yusuke nevertheless enjoyed eating the hamburger. Happy Set Commercials OOO Happy Set Toys Ad Two kids are in a shopping plaza and see Kamen Riders OOO, 1, Kabuto, V3, Decade, Den-O and Double walking towards them. The Riders then enter a McDonald's and greet the kids who cheer for them and play with the Kamen Rider All Stars bust toys. The Riders then pose for the camera as the announcer ends the commercial showing the toys. First Kamen Rider ad for Happy Set. Fourze Fourze Happy Set Toys ad Fourze enters a McDonald's and does his "KITAAA" pose, then the kids play with Kamen Rider Fourze toys and then find a girls handkerchief. One of the children gives it back to her. The kids in the McDonalds all then do Fourze's chest pound and hand gestures with the Rider. Wizard Wizard Ganbaride ad A little boy on the playground is trying to go over the bars and thinks he cannot do it. Wizard's voice comes from his Ganbaride card and tells him that he will be his final hope and then appears to cheer on the boy as he manages to go over the bars and back down. The boy celebrates the fact that he did it with his friends and then his friends notice Wizard nearby. Happy Set Toy Ad Five friends are pretending that a paper monster they made on the table is attacking and they aren't sure that he can be defeated as he looks tough. Wizard in Flame Dragon Form and Kamen Rider Beast appear and encourage them to fight and they use their Happy Set toys to beat up the monster and are victorious. Gaim Gaim Ganbarizing Ad Gaim and Baron are facing off in a field and prepare for battle with the children imagining a duel as they show off their Ganbarizing cards. The four Armored Riders from the show strike heroic poses after the cards are shown and then point to the Ganbarizing Cards above them. Happy Set Toy ad A group of kids visit their grandpa and then play with some other kids already at the house (presumably their cousins). They play with their Kamen Rider Gaim Happy Set toys and have fun pretending Gaim is battling Kamen Rider Zangetsu among other things as their family watches. First ad to not feature any of the Kamen Riders. Drive Both Kamen Rider Drive McDonald's ads were announced and narrated by Chris Peppler, the voice of Mr. Belt. Ganbarizing ad A small boy is running from his mother and trips, an older boy notices and uses his Drive Ganbarizing card to transform into Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed and catches him. Happy Set toys ad A group of children are running and playing with their Kamen Rider Toys around the city, when all of a sudden Kamen Rider Drive races right past them. They arrive at a picnic bench and then pose with Kamen Rider Drive and shout a variant of his catchphrase "We are in Top Gear!" Ghost Ghost Ganbarizing Cards ad A young boy is listening to what is in his Happy Set and then touches the bag, when all of a sudden the bag shouts "Go-go-go-go-Ghost!" like the Ghost Driver and startles him. He then pokes the bag again after examining it and laughs when it says the phrase again. Ghost Happy Set Toys ad A young boy is showing his friends how to transform into Ghost using his Happy Set Ghost Driver, only for the real Kamen Rider Ghost to appear and surprise the three. Ex-Aid Ex-Aid Ganbarizing Ad A trio of boys are in a park and witness a giant Happy Set with a door on it land in the park. They enter the giant Happy Set bag and dodge streaks of light that form into giant Ganbarizing cards, impressed with each one that is revealed. Hironobu Kageyama, the voice of the Gamer Driver, narrates the commercial. Ex-Aid Happy Set Toys A group of children are playing in the park with their Happy Set toys as "Hit!" effects from the show appear as they play with the toys. A father does a reverse backflip and the kids cheer as a "Great!" graphic effect appears. Build Build Happy Set Toys Three kids are in the park playing with their Build Happy Set toys, when a little girl loses her red balloon. One of the kids uses his toy Build Driver to become Kamen Rider Build RabbitTank form, using the hero's super jumping ability to leap higher and grab the balloon. He then returns it to the girl after de-transforming. Zi-O Zi-O Happy Set Toys Some kids are playing with their Happy Set toys, with one child in particular using the Ridewatch Launcher and it manipulates time to make it seem like he is in three places at once. After some more playing and one child using the toy Ziku Driver, the kids and their parents pose with Kamen Rider Zi-O. Rider Gashat A McDonald's Gashat is shown during the advertisements for the Ex-Aid Happy Set toys. While it was not made into toy or used in the series, it is shown at the end of the Happy Set Ex-Aid toy ads. Notes *A few of the items/merchandise for Kamen Rider have made it obvious the fast food company is its sponsor. (Ex: Foodroids and Ju Ju Burger Gashat). See also *Excite Burger External Links *McDonald's Happy Set site (Japanese) * at RangerWiki Category:Company Category:Toy Company Category:Sponsors